


Are You A Good Kisser?

by justanotherfishinthesea



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfishinthesea/pseuds/justanotherfishinthesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil decide to ease their fans into their relationship, however as soon as Dan lets his gaurd down, its hard for him to remember that he's not suppsed to love Phil.</p><p>Or the one where I take a ChrissChris scene and tunrn it into Phan because I'm literal trash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You A Good Kisser?

Another Tuesday, another younow, Dan thinks. And it would've been, too. Dan scrolls through the chat, trying to find the request that he knws will be in there, as it was probably the most requested thing for him to doin these liveshows (besides kiss Phil, but up until yesterday he hadn't been sure he was read yet, and now Phil was up at his parent's house in Manchester for the weekend) "Paint your nails, says Rebecca. Well, actually, you guys, you are in luck, because I, as promised, have stopped biting them recently, so they are now long enough to paint. So, I seem to have a bottle of dark purple nail polish here that I'm going to try out, because I'm all for demolishing gender stereotypes." As he had expected, the chat was exploding by now, with people saying everything from 'OMG FINALLY ASDFGHJKL' to 'omg fag you just lost a subscriber', the latter of which just rolled off his back, Dan had gotten used to comments of that nature ever since he made a sexuality comment in his roast yourself video. "So let's see how this goes." He says, uncapping the bottle and gagging because "Bloody hell that smells strong" Dan pulls out the brush before realising he has no idea what to do. "So where do I start, you know, what do I do?" He asks the chat, not really expecting a helpful answer, but recieving one anyways "You start in the middle and then make a line down both sides as a sort of guide, and then you fill in all the blank or transparent spots, says Lucy. Thank you Lucy! And shoutout to all of you who said Phil's mum, I'm glad that you're not letting her legacy die." Dan comments, chuckling as old memories of his hopeless pining for Phil come back, remembering how it started, him starting to say he'd do Phil, but ending up tacking on a "'s mum" at the end because at that point not even the older boy knew how helplessly in love Dan was with him (still is, he scolds himself as the ache in his chest returns, reminding him that he won't be able to cuddle into Phil's chest tonight, and therefore won't get any sleep at all) Dan finishes painting one nail before he realises that this is probably really boring for the viewers and says "Hey why don't you guys ask questions in the chat, we can do like a mini Q&A or something." He looks through the chat and sees one that wouldn't end in him either lying or outing him and Phil. (He's done both before, both requre messy cover-up work and he intends on doing niether today) "'Where's Phil?' asks Greyson. He is at his parent's house to visit until Thursday, although Martyn has said that he should just come home if all he's going to do is skype me. Sometimes I think he ships phan harder than you guys do. For real though, I miss him a lot, and I can't wait for him to get back." Dan looked through the chat again, blushing slightly as he notices some comments saying 'Phil trash #1' until he finds another suitable comment. "'Are you a good kisser?' Jamie wants to know." Dan yawns a little, obviously tired as it was nearing the end of his liveshow. "Well I mean, I don't know I've never kissed myself before, you'd have to ask Phil on that one." Dan answers, gradually donning a look of horror as he realises what he's said. "Well shit, I guess there's no backing out of that one huh? Well while we let that one sink in, why don't we call Phil to get an answer to that question?" He says, and although the audience knlws that the question is rhetorical, the chat still fills with people saying yes, and so he pulls out his phone, and dials a number that he's confident he would remember even if he got amnesia.  
"Hey bear, what's up, aren't you supposed to be doing your liveshow?" Comes the all-to familiar sound of Phil's voice, distorted by his phone speaker, and for a minute, Dan has to remind himself that it's not 2009 anymore, and that late tomorrow Phil will come home to him. "I am, actually Phil, say hi to the internet!" He says with more spunk than he's feeling because hearing Phil's voice reminds him how much he misses him. "Hey guys!" Phil says, and Dan can almost hear him waving even though he knowws fully well that they can't see him. "So Phill, you know how yesterday we decided to ease the Phandom into our relationship?" He asks Phil cautiously. "Dan, did you out us the second you let your gaurd down?" "Yep, basically. Anyways, they wanted to know if I was a good kisser." Phil chuckles over the phone. "Of course you're a good kisser love." He says "Now get back to your liveshow you spork. I'm watching now,and I'll call you once it's over. I love you bear." Phil states, and Dan knows he does, but he still giggles and blushes before he replies "And I you, Sunshine.", and hangs up the call. The last ten minutes of the liveshow fly by, until Dan's taking his last question. "'Wait so is phan real now?' asks Katie" As he reads out the question, Dan feels a rush of utopia, knowing that this will be the last time that he answers it. "Oh Katie. Katie, Katie,Katie. Yes, yes it is."

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first work and I had to delete it but I'm putting it back up now. Also, quite a few things have ppened since then so:
> 
> I would like to dedicate this to Andie. When we first taryed talking, you were so scared and confused. I remember you saying "I just can't be gay.",remember and I remember that sinking feeling in my chest when I asked why and you said your dad would beat you harder. I remember texting you every five minutes to make sure you were still okay. You were one of those people who could see something beautiful in everyone that you met, I could tell from the first text you sent me.  
>  You changed my life, when I was scared to come out you told me you'd always be there no matter what. You''re not anymore, but I'll forgive you. I always do. I wish I could've done something. Maybe you could've stayed longer. But you went on your own terms, and as much as I hate to acknowledge it, if you hadn't, he would've. If you're reading this somehow, know that I'll always love and remember you. You made a difference. You really did.  
>  Love always,  
>  Z. xx
> 
>  
> 
> Original Notes: So, this was my first work on A03, and also my first actual Phanfic, so sorry if it sucked.


End file.
